


A Pleasant Surprise

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Porn Battle Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is visiting Freya|Anise, and they show him how happy they are to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Freya|Anise/Daniel Jackson, deepthroating, differences, shared, pleasure, surprise
> 
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle Prompt Stack on pbam, on Dreamwidth, 2016. 
> 
> Beta: skarpedin

Anise kissed Daniel deeply, and he immediately returned the kiss. He embraced her, and slid his hands down over her, enjoying her body through her flimsy dress.

He kissed her again. "You have _no_ idea how much I have missed you!"

"Not as much as Freya and I, beloved." She tore at his clothing. "It has been several _weeks_!"

"I'm sorry. Stargate Command keeps me busy." He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the general direction of a chair, looking hungrily at the gorgeous woman before him. "I look forward to satisfying you."

She smiled. "Mmm, that sounds good!" She grabbed his hands when he reached for her, surprising him with her strength. "Freya and I have made plans. We hope you are... _amenable_."

As a Tok'ra, she was both stronger and more agile than a human, and he had already enjoyed her exquisite control of her vaginal muscles. "I... I'm always open to your ideas," he stammered. He swallowed. "What did you want to do?"

She grinned. "Do not look so worried! Nothing you have not done before, I am sure." She leaned close and whispered into his ear, "But _never_ with anyone as talented as Freya and I!"

He gasped, and blushed. "Anise!"

She ran her hands over his naked chest, and down over his stomach, down to take hold of the hem of his pants. She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately, sliding a hand down to cup his erection. She squeezed gently, making him gasp. "Good, you are aroused." She claimed his mouth with another fiery kiss before kneeling before him, dropping a few kisses here and there on the way down.

She opened his pants and pushed them down, letting his underpants follow. When his cock was free, she immediately grasped it. Daniel's breath hitched as he watched Anise look up at him, smiling and licking her lips before planting a wet kiss at the tip of his shaft.

Anise made a slow lick from the base of his cock to the head, then wrapped her lips around it and slowly let it slide into her mouth. Daniel groaned loudly and threaded his fingers through her hair as she began to move, letting his shaft glide into her mouth again and again, deeper each time.

"Fuck! _Anise_!" he exclaimed, when she suddenly relaxed her throat and took him completely inside, her lips touching his groin. Her eyes twinkling mischievously, she looked up at him as she used the muscles in her throat to stimulate him. " _God_!" He bucked against her.

She put her hands on his hips and sternly pushed him back, while taking a deep breath. "Behave!" she warned, looking more aroused than angry. Without waiting for him to answer, she took him into her mouth again, and began sliding up and down, deepthroating him almost every time.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and fought the desire to thrust, wanting to let her be in control. He noticed her moans, and opened his eyes. Looking down he saw her rapt expression, bordering on ecstatic. Realizing how much she enjoyed it, coupled with the intense pleasure from her skilled ministrations, he lost control and grabbed her hair, thrusting into her mouth hard.

He came almost instantly, copious amounts of his seed spewing down her throat. Anise made a strangled sound and grabbed his buttocks, holding him against her.

She pulled back and he leaned against the wall behind him, panting hard. He looked down at her very sated expression, and found the voice to ask, confused. "You... you _came_?"

She smiled, and licked a small drop of semen from her lips. "Silly Daniel! Yes, of _course_ I did. Have you forgotten what I told you about symbiotes? We have a 'special spot' which can be stimulated with most favourable results - even when inside a host."

"Right. You told me." He grinned. "I didn't quite realize _exactly_ what that meant, though."

She rolled her eyes, amused. " _That_ is obvious." She rose and gave him a kiss. "While Freya and I enjoyed this immensely, we are not quite sated yet. Tok'ra have great appetites, you know." She smiled, and gave Freya control.

"Uh... sure, but I'm not Tok'ra. I can't, ah, _perform_ again so quickly," Daniel said, his cheeks flushing.

"Do not be concern, beloved. I am sure we can find something for you to do until your shaft is ready again." She let a hand slide slowly down his body, and down to cup his balls. She pumped his shaft, and to his great surprise this caused it to react, becoming semi-erect even so short a time after his release. "I will mount you so that you have a chance to compare the abilities of our vaginal control. It was Anise who rode you the last time."

"That... that sounds _wonderful_." He swallowed. "Please, tell me what you want me to do!"

Pulling her dress off and throwing it aside, she revealed her complete lack of underwear. "As you know, I too have a 'special spot', which is currently in need of attention. Come lie down with me, and I shall show you!"

Grinning happily, Daniel followed his gorgeous mates to their bed.


End file.
